What If?
by Dr.Laundry
Summary: 20 Different stories showing what would happen if things went differently in any of the 3 Lion King Movies. Some will be Funny! Others will be tradjec...
1. Chapter 1

What If?

Intro

Hello guys Dr. Laundry here. I am here to annouce my second story on the Lion King! I am currently working on Lion King 2 1/2 and wont be putting any chapters of this one up until it is complete.

This Series will have 20 different stories showing what would have happened if something went differently in the Lion King 1, 2, or 3 (also known as 1 1/2)

Every Monday, Wenseday, and Friday a Story will Be put up until we reach 20. These strories will sometimes be sad and sometimes be humourous

To keep you guys interested the story you will be getting on Monday rather tommorow or next weeks monday is

"What If Nala killed Pumbaa"


	2. What If Nala Killed Pumbaa

Story #1

What If Nala Killed Pumbaa

Timon: In the jungle the mighty junle the Lion Sleeps Tonight! Come on Pumbaa I cant hear you back me up! A WEEE! a Pumbaa?

(Pumbaa is trying to hunt down a beatle only to walk into a lioness)

Pumbaa:AHHHH!

(he runs and the Lioness chases him)

( he runs but gets stuck stuck between part of a tree)

Pumbaa: SHES GONA EAT ME!

Timon: WOAH! Why do I always have to save you...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(however Simba doesnt make it on time)

Timon: PUMBAA!

(The Lioness Bites and sticks her claws into Pumbaa until he stops breathing)

Timon:...no...

Nala: This will be good to bring back to the pride.

Timon: MURDERER!

(Nala ignores Timon and walks off only to here another voice)

Simba:...Pumbaa...

(Nala turns her head to see the other Lion and quickly knows what she has to do)

Nala: You! Look I know you dont know me but I come from a pride who really needs help do you think you could...

Simba: I WILL NOT HELP YOU MURDERER!

Nala: ...what are you talking about?

Simba: PUMBAA! Why! He was my friend! You killed him!

Nala: what the...Wait this warthog was your friend?

Simba: He was more then my friend! He helped me so much in life! He saved my life! ..he was my friend...

Timon: Simba! KILL HER! DONT LET HER GET AWAY WITH HER CRIME!

Nala:...Simba...?

(Simba furiously listens to Timon and begins to attack Nala until she yells out)

Nala: WAIT!

(Simba gives her a chance to speak still not planning on letting her live)

Nala: are you the son of Mufasa?

Simba: wha...(he realizes she looks familiar) Nala...

Nala: ...WOAH!

(Nala is over joyed only to see Simba is not)

Nala:...Simba...aren't you happy to see me

Simba: NO! I would have been but you killed one of my only friends! I would never befriend someone like you! You were once my friend so I am not going to kill you..if you get out of here within the next 5 mintues!

Nala: Simba...

Simba: LEAVE OR I WILL KILL YOU!

Nala: (crying as she runs off now knowing she just lost her one last chance to be happy and bring the save the kingdom)

Simba: Timon...we need to pay our respects to Pumbaa..Lets give him a proper Burial

(the pick up pumbaas body that Nala was too crushed to remember to bring with her)

(Simba and Timon live the rest of there days sad about Pumbaa but still living life well cause they knew its what Pumbaa would have wanted...however while things were good for Simba the entire pridelands were done for. Scar made everyones life a living hell. Zira became is queen and Kovu was next in line to be king. It went on in terror until the day the entire pride died out...and Mufasa was nothing but disapointed in his son...)

Note: Yes I know it was sad but hey atleast it didnt really go that way. Plus the Next story will be more on the funny side

This wenseday Don't Miss

"What If Shenzi Excepted Timons Proposal"

Lol this next one is going be screwed up yet funny.


	3. What If Shenzi Accepted Timons Proposal

Story #2

What If Shenzi Excepted Timons Proposal (oh dear god lol)

(Timon was running out of time but needed to keep distracting the hyenas so Ma and Uncle Max could finish the tunnel, after only a few seconds to think he came up with something)

Timon: Wait Wait! Hold up!

Pumbaa: Uhhhh Timon...what are you doing

Timon: Shenzi Marie Predatorra Veldetta Jackalina Hyena, will you do me the honor of becoming... my bride?

(Pumbaa's Jaw drops to the ground in shock)

(Warning the rest of the story is extremly awkward lol)

Shenzi:...Yeah sure.

Timon: alright...WHAT!

Banzai: ehhh Shenzi what the heck are you doing

Shenzi: what this whole thing will probably end in divorce and then I will get half of his stuff

Timon:...oh dear god what did I just get myself into..

Pumbaa: Can I be your best man?

Narrator: So Shenzi and Timon were married. Simba defeated Scar got his pridelands back and had Nala and Pumbaa on his side as they rebuilt the Pride Lands making it more beautiful then ever. Simba and Nala lived a long happy life together ruling the pridelands and they had a cub together. Pumbaa spent his days relaxing in the Pride Lands enjoying life as well as he could...and it was a good life. Mean while Timon and Shenzi were married, had 4 completly screwed up children, and what the hell am I reading this story should be banned from this website holy crap I am so sorry for telling you guys it I should be punished...you know what I am going to go cut off both my thumbs just to teach myself a lesson until then I say good day!

Note: lol hope that amused some people if it did not I am sorry for putting those images in your head lol

Dont miss Fridays Story

"What If Scar Had A Change It Heart" This one will go back to being more serious.


	4. What If Scar Had A Change In Heart

Story #3

What If Scar Had A Change In Heart

(Mufasa Just managed to save Simba from the stampede however was not sure if he would make it or not)

(Mufasa see's his brother Scar)

Mufasa: Scar! Brother! Help me!

(Scar grabs Mufasa's arms except he did it in a way to cause Mufasa pain, He also made a evil grin and Mufasa realized what Scar was planning on doing)

Scar: Long Live the...

(But then Scar expierienced a flashback. He saw his childhood with Mufasa. Back when he was still happy. He saw him and his brother getting along, and he saw what turned him into what he was that day. Scar hated Mufasa in every way he could think of...but seeing these old childhood memmories when him and his brother use to get along...he could not go through with the plan)

(Scar Pulls Mufasa Up)

Mufasa: Scar...you saved me...but...

(Mufasas stares at Scar for a momment)

Mufasa: but you were not going to...

Scar:...I am leaving these Pridelands. It doesn't even matter!

Mufasa: Scar...You made the right choice I can look the other way just once...

Scar: No! I am leaving these lands cause heres the thing. I don't like you Mufasa! and your probably know that. But I can not kill you...I just can't...I am leaving in hope to find something better to do with my life...Other then stay around here with a bunch of people who dont realize what I have been through...You had the easy life Mufasa! (Scar walks off and Mufasa accepts it)

Simba: Dad?

Mufasa:...Simba...

Simba: Where is Uncle Scar going...?

Mufasa:...Hes going away for a while...(Mufasa suddenly snaps) What were you doing in the gorge!

Simba: Uncle Scar told me to! Honestly! He said you had a suprise for me...that it would be one to die for!

Mufasa: (Instantly realizes what was going on) Your Uncle won't be returning here...even if he does want to come back..

Simba: bu...but why?

Mufasa:...I will tell you someday...I dont think your ready for the truth

(Mufasa was sickened after hearing what Scar was trying to do but still had the tinyest amount of respect for him after his change in heart but would never let Scar return)

Shenzi: So the plan failed I am assuming

Scar: Yes.

Banzai: ok well plan B?

Scar: There is no Plan B. The killing is off!

Shenzi: But wait what about us! We helped you now you have to hold your end of the deal!

Scar: I don't owe you guys a thing!

Shenzi:...oh...I see how it is...Well boys...I don't like it when people don't hold there ends of the deal!

Banzai: Yeah! I came all the way out here for nothing!

Ed: HE HE HA HE HA!

Scar: uhhh what are you guys doing

Shenzi: We are just saying our goodbyes to our soon to be dead friend.

Scar: No! NO! Get away from me!

(the three hyenas get ready to attack until Mufasa comes in and attacks them)

Mufasa: What did I tell you about attacking my Family!

Shenzi: ahhh come on this man tried to kill you!

Banzai: yeah he even got us to help

Shenzi: Shut up You Idiot!

Mufasa: you seeked help from the Hyenas!...You three get out of here or I will Kill you!

( the three run off)

Mufasa: Scar! Because you are my brother I saved you...But don't you ever show your face in the Pride Lands again!

Scar: Oh trust me my brother...I would not dream to go back to the place THAT MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL! (Scar walks off saying nothing more)

(Mufasa was upset that his brother would seek so low but thought deep down there was some good in him after his change in heart, But in the end...we have a happy ending. Scar managed to find a group of lions who were loyal to him. He began his own pride. He was a bit of a selfish king but was still liked by his followers and he managed to live a good life. Simba got to spend the rest of his childhood in Priderock. The day came where him and Nala got the throne and Mufasa was able to live to see the birth of his grand daughter, the only sad thing is that Simba never did meet Timon and Pumbaa due to this but they still lived long happy lives just without meeting Simba)

(10 years later from the day Scar left)

Mufasa: Son...I am very proud of you...

Simba: You alright dad?

Mufasa: ahh son..my time here is almost over...I still have some time left to live...But soon I will be up there with my father...and mabey if changes in life were made...Scar...

Simba: dad...Theres something that you never told me about Uncle Scar...What exactly did he do that day at the gorge?

The End

Note: Ok so I hope you all liked it this is my first story using Mufasa and Scar as characters

Don't Miss the new story this Monday

What If Simba Did Not Love Nala?

Sound sad but its going to be more on the humourous side. Just wait and see. It kind of been in order. Serious, Humorous, Serieous, Humourous. It might keep going on like that but I wanted this story to be more serious so I dont think it will


	5. What If Zira Let Kiara Help Her

Note: Ok So I know I said that the new story for my what if series was going to be called "What If Simba Did Not Love Nala" But I am replacing it because once again I used humor and I wish to not make too many of those. Plus it wasnt that funny to begin with so instead heres something more interesting

Story #4

What If Zira Let Kiara Help Her

(Zira was hanging on from a cliff, If she fell she would die for sure)

(Kiara runs down and tries to help Zira)

Kiara: Zira! Grab my paw!

(Zira still full of hate ignores her attempt to help and just slashes her arm at Kiara)

(However she begins to slip down even more. Zira realizes that this might be her only chance to live but she does not feel like she could ever trust a pridelander)

(Kiara once again reaches for Zira not wanting to give up on letting her have a second chance)

Kiara: I'll help you!

(Zira does not want take help from Kiara but feels she has no choice so she grabs on to Kiaras Paw and Kiara Lifts Her up)

(They make it back to the top where everyone else is waiting hoping they are ok)

Pumbaa: That was really brave!

Timon: Yeehaw!

Nala: Kiara your ok!

(Simba is very happy to see Kiara is ok but then he frowns seeing Zira)

Simba: Zira...are you ready to put the past behide us?

Zira: Ha! You really think I was going to drop it after what you did to Scar?

Vitani: Mother! Give it up! You can not defeat all of us!

Zira:...how can you do this Vitatani! Simba Killed your father and your going to side with him?

Timon: Now wait I'm confused about this whole thing...Didn't the hyenas kill him?

Zira: If Simba would have just stayed in the jungle this would have never happened! Scar would still be alive!

Simba: He would still be alive making everyone Miserable! Don't you see what he did to the pridelands? Surely you did not like living like that?

Zira: Scar was a great leader!

Simba: He Murdered My Father!

Nala: He had us overhunt and all of us almost died!

Zazu: He locked me in a cage making me sing songs about coconuts!

Timon: And lets not foget the hyenas...sheesh who would want a buch of hyenas running around?

Zira: he...he...was...

Simba: A horrible Lion!

Zira: He was the only one who ever cared for me! My Mother died when I was a cub! I had no friends!

Simba: He did not care about you! I know this may seem harsh but he used you to have cubs to take his place someday because no one else would!

Zira: NO!

Nala: Yes! Thats exactly what he did! I was the first one he tried hitting on!

Zira: Shut UP!

Timon: And in the end he did not even pick one of his cubs he picked Kovu I mean what the hell was with that?

Zira: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

Simba: Scar Did not care about you however Vitani, Kovu, and Nuka did! But you spent your entire life with them poisoning there minds! Hiring them to kill! So they could evenge somone who used you! One of the only people that cared about you died trying to evenge Scar!

Zira:...no...NO!

Vitani: Mother! Its ok we can put this behide us and start over!

Zira: Afte everything I have done...how can I live with myself!

Timon: Put your past behide you

Zira: ...I can't...Kovu...Vitani...Im sorry...

(she jumps off a cliff however Kovu rushes and grabs her)

Zira: Just let me die Kovu...Please...

Kovu: No mom! Despite the lies you have taught me...your my mother...and I love you...

Zira:(eyes tear up) I...I can't live with myself...

Vitani: Its ok mom...we are going to get you help!

Simba: Rafiki...

Kovu: Huh?

Simba: Rafiki should be able to give her thearpy...I know he has helped me see what I truly am...I am sure he can do the same...You two take her to Rafiki and then come home with us. We are all going home!

(Kovu smiles and starts walking off with Vitani and his Mother)

(They walk to Rafikis tree and Rafiki gladly greets them)

Rafiki: Ha Ha! I heard about waht happened! Looks like the feud is finally over!

Kovu: Yeah...I guess it is...But there still are a few problems...Mostly with my mother here

Rafiki: I see...Well I am sure I can help find who she really is and make her live happily for the first time in her life. But I am going to need some peace if I am going to get anywhere with this

(Kovu understands that Rafiki wants him and Vitani to leave so he can work and peace so he nods and walks away)

Kovu: (whispers) Get better mother...

(2 Months Later)

(Kovu is heading to Rafikis tree to check up on his mother, Vitani visted almost everyday but Simba has started early training on Kovu knowing that he would be Kiaras mate therfore the next king. This caused Kovu to be very busy but he finally had a chance to see how his mother was doing)

( He makes it all the way to the tree and sees his mother lying down looking more peaceful then he has ever seen her before)

Kovu: Hello mom...Are you getting better?

Zira:...I am feeling better yes...Still not uncertain and confused...I don't want to trust Simba or live in the same kingdom as him...But I now see the errors of my ways...I realize that what I put you three through was horrible...I realize that Nuka would still be alive if it were not for me...and I realize I was a monster for blaming you.

Kovu: What about Scar?

Zira:...Its hard to turn agaist him...Its just too hard...I am not sure If I will ever be able to do that...But I promise this war between us is over.

Kovu: I am glad to hear that mother...are you going to be alright

Zira: Rafiki has taught me some things...I think its going to take a while...but I might be happy for the first time in my life with his help...Kovu...

Kovu: Yes mom.

Zira: I love you

Kovu: I love you too Mom...

The End

Note: Ok so you see what could have happened if Zira could have stopped having a hissy fit and just let Kiara help her. Lol. ahhh well I hope you all enjoyed the story. I took advice from Kblade and tried to be more descriptive so I hope you all enjoyed this. This was also kind of a new expierament for me. I was mostly a fan of the first film and the third one so I hardly will write using characters from the second one but I think this one went well

Stay tuned for Wenseday for...

What If Zazu Never Found Simba and Nala In The Elephant Graveyard

Yep...get ready for tragedy.


	6. What If Zazu Didn't Find Simba And Nala

Story #5

What If Zazu Didn't Find Simba And Nala

(Simba and Nala just ditched Zazu and ran off)

Zazu: ahhh great...well Simba...fine you win. I suppose you will understand these things more when your older. I do suppose your father was just like this when he was a cub and we all know he learned how things work and...Simba?...NALA? SIMBA! NALA! Oh NO! Uhhhhh Ok where could they be? Where did Mufasa sneek out to when he was a cub...The Outlands! (Zazu flies off in hope that he will find them)

(Mean While In the Elephant Graveyard)

Nala: I wonder if its brains are still in there.

Simba: Theres only one way to find out. Lets check it out.

(They Both walk into to the skull)

Simba: wow its dark in here

(Nala hears a strange laugh and is a bit shocked by it)

Nala: What was that laugh?

Simba: What Laugh?

(Nala hears it again and so does Simba this time)

Nala: There it is again!

Simba: Its probably the laughs of the spirits heh heh heh

Nala: Uhhh Simba...Lets go home

Simba: Why are you scared Nala? (Simba said in a teasing voice)

Nala: NO! This is just dumb! I thought you said we were going to a really cool place.

Simba: Well you sure thought it was cool 30 seconds ago...So...Nalas afriad! Nalas Afriad!

Nala: No I'm Not!

Shenzi: well you should be!

(Both Simba and Nala Look shocked)

Banzai: Well look who came to dinner!

Ed: HE hea he hea ha!

(Simba and Nala start making a run for it and the Hyenas chase after)

(Mean While)

Zazu: They weren't there...Ok calm down Zazu...Simba and Nala do this all the time and they are always ok...Sure I get in huge trouble with the King later but they always make it out of these situations unharmed...so it should be like that again...Right?

Mufasa: (Yelling from a far distance) Zazu! Tell Simba and Nala its time to come home!

Zazu: Oh NO! What do I do what do I do?

Zazu: I have to find them I will fly all over the place looking for them!

(Zazu flies around all over the place for hours)

(The Sun begins to go down and Zazu is frightened about what could have happened)

Zazu: well...mabey they went back to pride rock on there own...but I cant even go check...Because if they arent there then they are still out here somewhere...

Mufasa: ZAZU! BRING SIMBA AND NALA HOME THIS SECOND!

Zazu:...oh no...oh no...( Zazu panicking continues to search)

(Night arrives Zazu can hardly fly anymore he has been looking all day)

(But just then he finally flys over the Elephant Graveyard and what he sees makes him sick. Simba and Nala were both dead and he would be the one to blame. Zazu deciedes if he goes back and tell Mufasa that he will likely be killed by the King

(he deciedes to leave the pridelands and never return leaving his entire life behide him)

(With a tear in his eye he gives pride rock one last look and flies off with guilt he will have for the rest of his life)

(Mufasa was devesated about what happened. He assumed that Zazu died with Simba and Nala and treated him like he was a hero who tried to save them. He did not know the truth...and he never would)

Note: Dark story I know. I have a idea for a humorous one for this friday and I have a lack of ideas for serious stories so I will think of one during the weekends.

As for friday heres what your going to get

What If The Characters Ment There Voice Actors


	7. What If The Characters Ment There VA

Story #6

What If The Characters Ment Their Voice Actors

Note: In this story the characters know they are fictional characters and the whole thing pretty much breaks the Fourth Wall...Enjoy!

Warning: Alot of Swearing in this one

(all of the Lion King Characters are in a room confused on what exactly is going on)

Simba: Uhhh why exactly are we here...

Timon: Are we doing a fourth Lion King Movie?

Scar: Oh Dear god I really hope not.

Simba: Well we are back in the studio where we filmed the three films something is going on...wheres Rafiki?

Rafiki: I am over here! I have brought you back here where we filmed the original films and now you are here for a great opertunity

Timon: You better be telling the truth. I did not come all the way here just to see all of these assholes again.

Mufasa: Yeah seriously I hate just about every one of you. Thank god our film did good or the whole thing would have been a waste of time

Simba: Timon and Mufasa Some of the biggest assholes I ever ment.

Pumbaa: You can say that again.

Rafiki: Hey SHUT UP! Now let me introduce you to your voice actors

Kiara: Ahh really I dont care about my voice actor

Scar: Thats because your voice actor did not put much character in your voice making you probably the most boring character in the series

Simba: Ok...so you the person who has been voicing me all this time...

Matt: uhhh yep

Simba:...uhhh cool I guess...hey dude you made me sound like a real asshole in the Lion King 2.

Matt: Actually the writers did that not me.

Simba: Oh.

Jeremy Irons: Hello Scar.

Scar: JEREMY! Whats up man! Look thanks so much for making me sound like such a bad ass in the film! Your probably the best voice actor in the whole thing!

Jeremy: Yep. Now listen I have the perfect new plan to kill Mufasa this time for real!

Scar: wait...you do know I am only evil in the film right...

Jeremy: Oh uhh...yeah of course I knew that heh heh...I was just kidding about that...

(Police Sirens go off)

Jeremy: OH SHIT! (Jumps out Window)

Scar:...I like that guy

Mufasa: So your the guy who did my very cool but almost disturbing deep Voice

James: Yep.

Mufasa: Hmmmm...guess I dont have much to say...but...Ahh can you say Luke I am your father?

James:...really?

Mufasa: Yeah Come on dude just do it!

James: ehhh fine...Luke I am You Father

Mufasa: AHHH! YEAH! I have lived today...I have lived.

Moria: So I am a bit supriesed how this cast really is...I thought you all were good friends...

Nala: Uhhhh nope...Simba, Pumbaa, and Kiara are really the only 3 who aren't complete jerks. And there still kind of annoying

Moria: Jeez...

Nala: Hey but you should see the cast of Toy Story...they are so much worse then we are!

Woody: Thats a Fucking Lie and you KNOW IT!

Nala: ahhh great...Security can you get Woody out of here!

Woody: I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE  
>(Another Police Siren Goes Off)<p>

Woody: Oh SHit! (Woody jumps out of a window)

Nathan: HEY TIMON! I'm...

Timon: I know who you are and I only got one thing to say to you! HOW DARE YOU!

Nathan: wha...

Timon: How dare you give up your role on the tv series! I had to get a new voice actor who wasnt nearly as good! And It just didnt stop! My voice was replaced over and over and over! IT WAS PAIN THAT NEVER ENDED!

Nathan: Ahh dude..Im sorry but I was so busy with broadway and...

Timon: OH BUT YOU STILL HAD ENOUGH TIME TO GO ON SEASEME STREET AND SING WITH SHEEP! FUCKING SHEEP!

Nathan: ( as Timon continues to yell Nathan is sobbing)

Pumbaa: So you voiced me in every single thing that came out...

Ernie: YEP!

Pumbaa:...the tv show.

Ernie: YEP!

Pumbaa: The Video Games...

Ernie: YEP!

Pumbaa: The Saftey Shorts...

Ernie: YEP!

Pumbaa: The House of Mouse Crap?

Ernie: YEP!

Pumbaa: Wow...are you really that desperate for work?

Ernie: YEP!

Zazu: Wait...your my voice actor?

Rowan: Uhh...yeah

Zazu: Great! Just Great! The same person who is in those terrible Mr. Bean Movies provided my voice...Alright I have lost every desire to live...I am going to kill myself...

Sarabi: So your my voice actress

Madge:yep

Sarabi: Cool...wait...aren't you dead...

Shenzi: Wait a second your my voice actress?

Whoopi: Yep

Shenzi: Your on the View right?

Whoopi: Yep

Shenzi: That is horrible...I am with Zazu. Anyone else here want to kill themselves over who voicing them?

Kiara: I'm considering it!

Shenzi: Ok dear then just meet us over here when your ready!

Whoopi: Oh come on I have so many different Achivements.

Shenzi: Don't care your on the View!

Banzai: Are you a Mexican?

Cheech: Uhhh yeah.

Banzai: Ok that explains a lot.

Ed: He hea he he ah shah ha

Jim: He he a hah he hheah ha!

Kiara: Yo Dr. Laundry do you even know anything about my voice actress?

Dr. Laundry (ME): Uhhh no...Nothing but the name and I only know that because of wikipedia...

Neve: Come on I was in the Scream Movies

Kiara:...uhhh what is that...

Dr. Laundry: I don't Know I have never seen them...Were they even sucessful?

Neve: Yeah.

Dr. Laundry: uhhh you got anything else to be pround of?

Neve: uhh...I was in something called The Company.

Kiara: Yeah...Shenzi, Zazu, wait up!

Kovu: You sound famliar.

Jason: I voiced Max in the goofy movies

Kovu: great Scar gets the amazing voice of Jeremy Irons and I get some guy who voiced Goofys son. Just one question. How the hell did Goofy get laid?

Jason: well uhh...I dont know

Kovu: You suck!

Zira: Well I must admit you did a good job with the voice

Suzanne: Thanks.

Zira: I mean I was probably the only good character in the sequel

Dr. Laundry: Very true very true. Sorry Simbas Pride Fans...I just am not a fan of the sequel.

Nuka: HA! Your Last name is Dick!

Andy: Ha! I'm still alive!

Nuka:...(flips Andy off)

Ma: You know you made me sound just like this other really popular cartoon character

Julie: I know oh god what is she doing here

Marge: HI GUYS!

Ma: ahhh...(very annoyed) hey Marge.

Marge: Hows everyone doing

Julie: Good until you showed up

Marge: Oh come on I'm fun!

Ma: Yeah its ok Julie she can stay if she wants

Marge: Please watch my show!

Ma: Ok and I take that back

Marge: I know its not funny but they are going to cancel us!

(Police Siren Goes off)

Marge: Oh SHIT!

(Jumps out Window)

Dr. Laundry: Stop with the windows!I have to pay for those you know!

Uncle Max: So you were on Sienfeld...

Jerry Stiller: Yep

Uncle Max: Cool I guess...ok can I prentended to give a shit can I go now?

Rafiki: Well this probably could have gone better...

Timon: YOU KNOW WHAT NATHAN! YOU KNOW WHAT!

Nathan: Please leave me alone...

Timon: NO! NO! DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK BACK?

Pumbaa: Even the Kingdom Heart games?

Ernie: YEP!

Pumbaa: The Broad Way show?

Ernie: Ye...er. no...

Robert: Yeah but it was nice meeting you. You know we have a lot in common

Rafiki: Yep

Robert: We are both old, a little crazy in the head, and what we say makes no sense at all!

Rafiki: AMEN!

(Mean While)

Police Officer: So you three are responsible for the deaths of Shenzi, Zazu, and Kiara?

(Shows Jeremy, Woody, and Marge)

Jeremy: But they told us to do it! I am not lying!

Woody: I didn't even kill anyone and niether did Marge. We just showed up in the wrong place at the wrong time!

Marge: Don't miss a all new Simpsons This Sunday!

Police Officer: yeah you three will be going to jail for a long time.

( Woody pulls out gun and shoots the Officer)

Woody: Theres a Snake in my Boot Mother FUCKER!

The End

Note: Sorry for the gutter mouth. I suppose I should change the rating to T to MA now. But there wont be nearly as much swearing in the next story. Hope you all had a good laugh at this one. I sure enjoyed making it.

Next Monday Don't Miss

Timon and Pumbaa Left Simba To Die

I know it sounds predictable but I actually have a new way that Simbas life would have gone without them so stay tuned!


	8. What if Timon and Pumbaa left Simba

Story #7

What If Timon And Pumbaa Left Simba

(Timon and Pumbaa just discovered a lion lying on the ground)

Pumbaa: Awwww hes so cute and alone...can we keep him?

Timon: Pumbaa are you NUTS! Your talking about a lion! Lions eat guys like us!

Pumbaa: But he's so little!

Timon: He's going to get bigger

Pumbaa: Mabey he'll be on our side

Timon: Mabey he'll be on our side thats the stupidest thing I ever heard! Anyways lets head on back before this thing wakes up

Pumbaa: Well I say we are keeping him!

(Pumbaa walks over and picks Simba up with his tusks)

Timon: NO PUMBAA!

(Pumbaa Ignores)

Timon: I SAID NO!

Pumbaa: Look Timon if we raise him he will not want to eat us

Timon: Look here Pumbaa he probably has been trained to eat animals like us by his parrents...In fact they might be looking for him! So if they do find him with us they will probably kill us themselves

Pumbaa: oh...well...

Timon: Look if you feel that strong about it take him over to the shade. I want nothing to do with this lion.

Pumbaa:...alright Timon...Your probably right

( A bit depressed Pumbaa takes Simba to the shade and leaves him there walking off not knowing that he just let go one of the best things that could have happened to him and Timon)

(Hours later Simba wakes up and is a bit confused where he is at first but then instantly remembers what happened the day before)

(Simba gets up and begins to walk off until he hears a voice)

Lioness: Hey what are you doing out here by yourself?

Simba: Uhh...nothing.

Lioness: Wait a second...Simba?

(Simba instantly realizes that it is a lioness from his old pride and panicks thinking Scar had told her and the other that he was a murderer)

Simba: Uhh...no.

Lioness: Why of course you are. What are you doing here? Everyone thinks your dead?

Simba: They do?

Lioness: Scar told us you and your father both died in a stampede.

Simba: ( sad after hearing that again but still curious about a few things) why?

Lioness: I dont know but whats important is that we get you home.

(They begin to walk home and Simba is nervous knowing if he shows his face Scar will tell them what happened for sure)

(As they walk off Timon and Pumbaa are watchign)

Timon: You see Pumbaa he was found.

Pumbaa: Yeah...well I hope everything is ok.

Timon: Yeah I am sure they will but thats there story. Lets keep going with ours. Hakuna Matata!

Pumbaa: HAKUNA MATATA!

(Later back at pride rock)

(Sarabi is sobbing still crushed by the news that her mate and son are dead only to see a lioness walking back over with Simba)

Sarabi: SIMBA!

(Everyone looks at Sarabi then they see Simba, They all rush over in joy and Nala runs over to simba and pins him to the ground)

Nala: Your Alive!

Simba: uhh..yeah I am Nala...

Scar: Whats going on.

Zazu: Oh Scar this is great! Simba is Alive!

Scar: WHAT! (He looks at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed furiously)

Shenzi: heh heh...shall we kill him?

Scar: Too late for that now you idiots!

Sarabi: (goes up to Simba and hugs him tightly) I thought you were dead.

Simba: No...I am ok mom

Sarabi: But the stampede...

Scar: Yes Simba why dont you tell them about the stampede?

Simba:...uhh...well..(begins to sob)

Sarabi: Simba...whats wrong?

Scar: My people...I am afraid I haven't been to honest with you all...you see I knew that Simba did not die in the gorge...But I backed his story up only for the good of his good name. I did not want you to remember Simba for a murderer. Oh heavens no... So I lied about what happened to him

Sarabi: Murderer? (Not believing it she yells) WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SCAR!

Scar: Simba Murdered Mufasa!

Simba: No it was an accident!

Scar: If it were not for you Mufasa would still be alive!

Sarabi: ENOUGH! Simba could not have murdered Mufasa! That is impossible!

Scar: He was the one who got the stampede on the run and that is what killed Mufasa! Do you denie this Simba!

Simba:...no...no...I dont...(tearing up he begins to run off again)

Sarabi: Simba get back here! We are not blaming you for this!

Scar: WHAT?

Simba: What do you mean.

Sarabi: Something is up! Either way it was not murder it was an accident! and Scar has proven himself to be nothing but an evil leader by letting the Hyenas in why should we trust him?

Scar:Because he admitted to it!

Sarabi: Simba...Why were you in the gorge..

Simba:...(realizing something he never thought about before) Because uncle Scar told me to...

(all of the Lionesses stare at Scar now seeing what is going on)

Scar: Ok fine! I killed Mufasa! But I am keeping the pride lands! And if you have something agaist that well then you can take it with my little hyenas friends here!

(The Lionesses take some time to think but realize that there is nothing they can do. They stood no chance agaist Scar. They decided to re locate there Pride)

(In the end they traveled and found a new place to continue there pride. Sarabi ruled the kingdom by herself until Simba was old enough to take the throne. Thats not how it worked in any kind of lion pride but there was no other way. Scar spent his life with the hyenas and without the Lionesses. He made them do the hunting and treated them terrible as if they were the new lionesses. The day did come where the hyenas turned on Scar and he was no more. Simba grew up with his queen Nala and they took over the pride. Simba often had dreams about a Meerkat and a Warthog. They both found a lion. The meerkat did not want to help the lion of fear of his own life but the warthog had a big heart and took him to the shade so he would be alright. Simba thought about this dream all the time. wondering what it was all about.)


	9. What If The Characters Were Interviewed

Note: Sorry for the delay for some reason this website was having errors with me uploading files but Its good now. Also sorry for not informing you what this story would be on monday but I really wasn't sure then. I am having a lack of ideas for this so I am just going to do something similar to the voice actors one.

Story #9

What If The Characters Were Interviewed

Interviewer: Ok so Simba you are the main character of the first film and a secondary character in its two sequels. Now I have noticed you were awsome in the first movie, and a complete douche in the second movie. Care to explain?

Simba: Uhhh I guess it was the whole I need to grow up thing. I don't know. The sequels script did make me look like a jerk but did we honestly even need a sequel? I mean the least they could have done was made it another theater film so the people working on it would have put more time into it.

Interviewer: Well the second one is a popular film.

Simba: It was and most people call it the only good classic disney sequel there is...I admit it was probably the best after seeing stuff like Aladin 2 or Fox or Peter Pan 2 but still the sequel was not art like the first one was and was just a way for Disney to make more money.

Interviewer: Ok I have another question. The word SEX appears in your film. Please explain why you sick bastards put that in there.

Simba: Oh come on! It said SFX

Interviewer:...bull shit.

Simba: NO IT DID! SFX was an effect company that was working on the effects of the film. They put that in there marking there work in the film. I suppose they could have been smarter and realized what they were doing made it look like the word SEX but no it says SFX. I Swear!

Interviewer:...its easier to call you guys perverts.

(later)

Interviewer: So Nala...you mentioned a while back that everyone in the cast Except for Simba, Pumbaa, and Kiara are horrible people.

Nala: I hate to bad mouth my fellow cast mates but yes they all did suck. Simba and Pumbaa were nice people but also pretty annoying. Kiara was perfectly normal when I first ment her but that was in 1998. Time has passed and I think she is a bit messed up in the head now. Then the rest of them are jerks I never want to see again.

Interviewer: Wait this doesn't make any sense. She died two stories ago along with Zazu and Shenzi.

Nala: Ahh its a fan fiction by some guy named Dr. Laundry get over it.

(later)

Interviewer: So Mufasa. How was your expierences in the film?

Mufasa: They sucked...anyways when am I getting my damn Spinoff.

Interviewer: Uh...your not getting a spinoff...

Mufasa:Right! Because the people were idiots and gave it to Timon and Pumbaa. I mean come on have you read the stories on this website. They are about Me, Scar, Nala, Simba, Kovu, Kiara, but theres like 3 stories about Timon and Pumbaa and you know why...cause we are fan favorites! but of corse the producers are going to assume the audience will like a spinoff show about the meerkat who laughs at his own jokes and the warthog who has nothing but toilet humor. They are so smart! You know...

Interviwer: SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!

(later)

Interviewer: So Scar how does it feel to be one of the most famous villians in history

Scar: Its...its just horrible...I mean did you see what people say about me whenever they see Mufasa die...they keep sending me death threats!

Interviewer: Ok thats great congrats with the baby. anyways I am going to leave now cause your boring me.

(later)

Timon: So yeah me and Pumbaa here are the best of them all

Pumbaa: We are?

Timon: Of course we are genuis! I mean we got a spinoff show and spinoff movie, a few video games, our own set of shorts, a crap load of cameos, I could go on all day. We even got a cereal.

Interviewer: Ehh...I don't fricken care. I just want to go home...This story isn't even good

: I am sorry guys I have writers block. A story that doesnt suck coming this friday.


	10. What If Simba Ment Kimba

Note: Sorry for the delay but I have been rather busy lately. I ment to upload yesterday but for some reason it would not let me upload this in Doc Manager. But good news I managed to think of some new stories and someone sent me a message with a few ideas and one of them was great and I will defently use (p.s. I will credit that person) and the other 2 I might use.

Story #9

What If Simba Ment Kimba?

Simba was just sitting back enjoying his leadership over priderock and then he see's a white lion walking by. Simba does not like it when outsiders enter his kingdom especially since it was a guy and there is only supposed to be one male lion in a lion pride. Simba approaches this lion and begins to question him.

Simba: What are you doing here?

Kimba: I am looking for someone named Simba!

Simba: You are speaking with him.

Kimba started frowning and was obviously not happy

Kimba: How dare you!

Simba: What?

Simba is just confused why this white lion is so mad but out of anger of being talked to like that he responds...

Simba: Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am the king of this pride!

Kimba: Yeah I know your also a copycat!

Simba looks confused but then realizes who the white lion is

Simba: ahhh would you just shut up!

Kimba: No! You stole ideas from my series!

Simba: How did I steal ideas

Kimba: Your name basically matches mine!

Simba: Simba means lion is Swahili you idiot.

Kimba: The Rock?

Simba: Oh I am so sorry Disney made my dad stand on a rock and so did your dad. We are evil bastards aren't we.

Kimba: Whatever what about my dads ghost

Simba: Look I admit that one had similarities but its really the only one there is to complain about and it happens. I mean why would we steal from some stupid animie show that ended decades ago.

Kimba: Hey don't you call my show stupid!

Simba: It was. Admit it even if we did steal from you the Lion King will always be better.

Kimba: Says you

Simba: and a couple other million people...how many like your show more? a couple hundred or mabey one thousand? Yeah you got nothing to be that pround of.

Kimba: Whatever and you stole more then the ghost! What about the annoying bird

Simba: So we had an annoying bird that followed us around. The Little Mermaid had a annoying crab that followed them around, The Jungle Book had an annoying Pather that tried to spoil the boy and bears fun, the cat and the hat has an annoying fish that tries to ruin everyones fun. There are somany examples of this.

Kimba: The Mandrill?

Simba: So we used a Mandrill so what? Its an african animal you mine as well yell at me for being a lion while your at it jeez!

Kimba: Marrying a child hood friend

Simba: Do I really need to name all of the thousands of examples where other shows even before yours did that!

Kimba:...uh...well what about that face you made that was similar to mine when eating something gross?

Simba:...are frickening serious?...your going to get mad at me for a face...Ok while your at it look

Simba walks across the field

Simba: Wait a mintue...Oh NO! You walked in your show too didnt you! OH NO! I WALKED IN A MOVIE WHEN SOME OTHER SHOW ALREADY WALKED! WE ARE IDIOTS WHO CANT THINK OF OUR OWN IDEAS!

Kimba: Ok you made your point...

Simba: You see! Listen out there all of the annoying Animie fans that keep saying that we stole Ideas when the stories are way different and if your going to accuse us of stealing these ideas then you have to accuse about a million other things as well.

Note: Hope you enjoyed. I will have a new chapter up on time tommorow. (Unless if the power went out or something like that)

Don't Miss Next Weeks story!

What If Mufasa Survived the fall

P.s. I forgot whose Idea that was so please speak up so I can credit you in the next chapter!


	11. What If Mufasa Survived The Fall

Note: Yes I know I am late but I have been busy lately and We had a ton of company. So there will be delays but You will be getting all 20 stories this I promise

Story #10

What If Mufasa Survived The Fall

Mufasa is calling his brother for help while hanging on to cliff. There is a Giant Stampede and...ahh you already know the story.

Scar: Long Live The King!

Scar releases Mufasa into the Gorge and Mufasa falls into the stampede

Scar: Well thats the end of that. Now to go find Simba.

Simba runs down to his father and see's him lying down. Simba believes he is dead but doesn't want to believe it

Simba: Dad? Come on dad...we got to go home.

Mufasa opens his eyes and thinks (I am still alive...how..how is this possible)

But Mufasa realized that wasn't as important right now.

Mufasa: Son..it is ok

Simba: DAD!

Simba pounces onto his dad in joy that he is ok.

Scar walks out of the dust to see Simba however Mufasa is still weak and he does not yet realize that Mufasa is dead

Scar: Simba what have you done?

Simba is shocked for a momment but then see's who it really is.

Simba: No Uncle Scar it is ok he is ok

Scar is frightened when he hears that.

Scar:WHAT!

Mufasa: SCAR!

Mufasa tackles Scar to the ground

Mufasa: SO THAT WAS YOUR PLAN HUH! KILL ME THEN BLAME IT ON MY SON!

Scar: Oh no no no no...

Mufasa: YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE AND YOU KNOW WHAT... I don't think I am going to let you.

Scar: No...you would't kill your own brother now would you?

Mufasa takes time to think but still is deeply considering it.

Scar: Please Brother! Are you no better then me?

Mufasa:...

Scar: ahhh well I guess it doesn't matter anymore...

Mufasa looks confused but then turns to see A crowd of Hyenas.

Mufasa: no...

Scar: Ah my hyena friends. You guys know what to do.

(the hyenas all go for Mufasa seeing Simba as the smaller threat)

Simba runs but not out of being a coward but to get help

Simba: Everyone! I need help!

Sarabi: What are you talking about Simba.

Simba: Scar and the Hyenas are attacking Dad!

Sarabi: What!

Sarabi instantly sprints to go help Mufasa and so do the other Lionesses

Sarabi: (shouts back) Simba! You stay in the den with Nala and the other cubs!

Simba wants to see if his dad is ok but he deciedes to listen to his mom.

Sarabi and the others attack Scar and the Hyenas until Scar is dead and the surviving Hyenas runs off. They see Mufasa just lying there. They are not quite sure if he is dead or if he is knocked out. They approached his body and found out themselves

The End

Note: So I kind of left it in a cliffhanger ending but there will be no part 2. What do you guys think? do you think Mufasa is stong enough to live through a long period of time being attacked by a bunch of Hyenas or has he ment his match?

This Wenseday (hopefully no delay lol)

What If The Lion King Characters Visited Other Disney Films


	12. What If The Lion King CVDF Part 1

Note: In this story some of my favorite Lion King Characters (Which means none from the sequels) will be going through every single disney movie in this one. So I am making it a 2 part story. Also if I get requests to do so I will make a part 3 where they go to Pixar films as well but thats only if its requested. Also I forgot to credit the person who came up with my last What If Story so credit goes to petitprincess thanks for the good idea even though a few people were not happy with how I ended it lol

Story #11

What If The Lion King Characters Visted Other Disney Films Part 1

Simba, Nala, Scar, Mufasa, Timon, Pumbaa, The three hyenas and Zazu were once again called down by Rafiki and are a bit more annoyed then usual this time.

Timon: This better be important. This is the third time he has called us down here. Plus the last time he called us down here we were interviewed by some moron who was too lazy to finish interviewing the characters!

Nala: I am so sick of this crap what could it possibly be this time

Rafiki enters the room.

Rafiki: Greetings everyone! Today we will be doing something really cool

Scar: And that is?

Rafiki: We are going to visit all 51 classic animated Disney Films! From Snow White to Winnie The Pooh 2011!

Mufasa: DEAR GOD NO!

Timon: You mean 50?

Rafiki: No there is 51 classic animated disney films.

Timon: Well yeah counting ours...but I mean whats the point of visiting our movie...Is there a point.

Rafiki: Shut the hell up.

Timon: Ok ok jeez..

Rafiki: So we will be starting off with the first movie Disney animation made!

They enter a machine and end up in Snow Whites World

They show up during the dancing scene with the seven dwarfs and Snow White.

Timon: What the hell is this?

Pumbaa Its called the 30's...

Simba: I don't like it

Nala: Yeah me niether...can we leave?

Rafiki: The hell you talking about this is my jam

Rafiki Dances along.

Scar: Do you think its possible to just leave him here?

Shenzi: Yeah lets do that.

They leave Rafiki in the Snow White Universe

Rafiki: Heh Heh Whoo! wait...guys...SON OF A BIT...

The rest of the gang ends up in the Pinnochio World during the Give A Little Wistle Scene

Timon: Ahh great more crappy 30's music

Pumbaa: Actually Timon this is a 40's movie.

Jimmidy Cricket: HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY MOVIE!

Pinnochio: But I thought this was my movie...

Jimmidy Cricket: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID PUPPET!

Nala: Wow Jimmidy Cricket is an asshole...we learn something new everyday.

Pumbaa: I'll eat him if you guys want me to.

Simba: Yeah do it.

Mufasa: Wait don't! Killing Jimmidy could really screw up the future

Jimmidy: GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!

Mufasa: Ah screw it just eat him

Pumbaa gulps him down instantly and they head out.

They end up in Fantasia during the Mickey Scene with the magic hat.

Timon: And its flooding in here

Pumbaa: Yeah lets leave

They go to the Dumbo World during the reunion scene with Dumbo and his mother when Dumbos mom holds him from her cage.

Nala: This is so heart warming...TIMON!

Timon is poking Dumbo's Ears with a stick

Timon: HA HA HA! Look at this thing! Hey DUMB BO! DUMB BO!

Pumbaa: Timon Knock it off...

Timon: why this is hilarious.

Simba: No one but you is laughing!

Timon: What about Ed

Shenzi: Ed laughs at everything genuis.

Timon: Whatever

Nala: We might want to leave I think Dumbo's mom is getting pissed.

Dumbo's Mom: I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!

Simba: Yeah lets get out of here

They Leave

They Arrive in the Bambi World during the scene where Bambi's Mother Dies

Bambi: MOTHER!

?: I'm over here sweetie!

Bambi runs over happy to hear his mom is ok only to see it was Timon once again being a dick

Timon: HA HA HA!

Simba: Timon you are a heartless jerk.

Timon: Oh come on! I am not the only one who has ever want to do that!

Simba: Would you stop being a jerk to everyone

Timon: No Deal!

Simba: Ok thats it we are leaving him here! Come on guys lets go!

Timon: Wait! Get back here!

They all leave without Timon

Timon: Ah Crap!

They appear in Saldous Amigos except I never saw that one...so...uh...moving on.

They appear in the Three Caberellos and...I never saw that one either...uhhhh lets keep looking...

Make Mine Music...no...

Fun and Fancy Free crap!

Melody Time...ahhh man...

The adventures of Ichabond and Mr. Toad...I'm sorry...

Cinderella FINALLY they appear in Cinderella during the scene where fairy god mother first appears.

Pumbaa: Wow those past few films we went through were really insane

Simba: Yeah I hope the people reading this liked them those were defently the best parts of the story from Saldous Amigos to The Adventures of Ichabond and Mr. Toad. It would really suck if for some reason like the person writing this story never saw those movies cut those few movies out cause they were defently best ones to read!

Nala: Ok stop guys keep it up and your going to piss of a lot of Disney Fans.

Banzai: HOLY CRAP THOSE MICE JUST TURNED TO HORSES!

Scar: This place is freaking me out man!

Mufasa: Lets get out of here!

They show up in Alice in Wonderland during the very happy unbirthday scene

Pumbaa: So guys I hear this story was only made because someone got really high

Mad Hatter: OF COURSE! DRUGS INSPIRE GENUIS IDEAS!

Pumbaa: Are you trying to encourage doing drugs?

Mad Hatter: Are you a Cop?

Pumbaa: no...

Mad Hatter: THEN YES! DRUGS ARE A VERY GOOD THING!

They leave Alice and WonderLand World and end up in Peter Pan during the you can fly scene

Peter Pan: You Guys enjoying your first time flying!

Nala: Yeah! This is amazing!

Peter Pan: Ok! But remember think only positive thoughts! If you think of anything negative you will fall to your death!

Scar: (thoughts) Think happy thoughts ...Think Happy thoughts! I WILL SOON MURDER ALL OF YOU! Crap!

Scar falls from the sky ending his role in this story

Simba: Ok so is this becoming a common thing in this story...are all of the characters one by one going to be written out...I mean we already lost Rafiki, Timon and now Scar...

They Enter the Lady and The Tramp world during the spagetti scene.

Nala: aww this is so romatic.

Simba: Pffft are love scene was so much better.

Nala: Yeah but ever since that one scene you have acted like you don't give a crap about me...

Simba: uhh...no...dont think that way...

Tramp: Would you please stop stalking our date

Simba: You Shut up!

They leave and go to the Sleeping Beauty Film...and...I never saw that...

They go to the One Hundred and one dalmations scene where the father finds out he has 99 children.

Simba: wow I can't believe he is taking this that well...I can't imagine how I would have responded...

(Simbas Vision)

Simba: OH NO! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY 99 DID YOU!

Nala: Hey I am the one who had to give birth to all 99 of them its likely I am going to die very soon now

Simba: 99 FREAKEN KIDS! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(end Of Vision)

Simba:...I don't like that thought...lets leave

They enter the sword in the st...yeah I never saw it...

They enter the Jungle Book during the Bare Nesscities

Pumbaa: You know this Baloo guy's song is very similar to Hakuna Matata in a way.

Mufasa: Yeah I have noticed...

Pumbaa: Except ours in better

Baloo: What is that now?

Pumbaa: Are song is way better then yours.

Baloo: Oh you want to go man!

Pumbaa: Bring it on Fat ass!

Baloo: Your the fatass!

They begin to fight

Simba: Ok you know what I don't have time for this! Pumbaa you are being written out! We are leaving bye!

Pumbaa: NO! NO! NO! Wait! Damn It!

Baloo Knocks Pumbaa out

Baloo: Alright! Yeah! I WON! I WON!

The Gang enters the Aristocats worlds during the everybody wants to be a cat scene

Mufasa: Well I don't want to be a cat...

Simba: Well Technogaly dad...YOU ARE A CAT!

Fake backround laughing that you hear in sitcoms goes off

Simba:We got nothing better to the next world

They appear in Robbin Hood During the wedding at the end of the movie

Simba: uhh...well I can't think of anything to say...anyone else want to say anything?

Zazu: actually I would I have been in this story the whole time and I didn't even get one line I mean what the heck!

Simba: Shut up Zazu lets keep going.

They Enter the Many adventures of Winnie the Pooh...which I never saw...

They enter the Rescureres...which I never saw...I am sorry I admit it. I suck.

They enter the Fox and the Hound during the Best of Friends Scene

Simba: Wow a Fox and a Hound friends...I never Thought I would see the day

Nala: Did you even know what a hound or a Fox was before you came here

Simba: Nope...

They Enter the Black Cauldron during the scene where Gurgi kills himself

Nala: Pretty dark for a kids film.

Simba: Ok how am I supposed to feel sad when that Gurgi thing talks like that...I mean why to people consider this sad. Its doing nothing but annoying the hell out of me.

Note: Ok So Part 2 coming this Friday sorry for all of the films they could not enter due to me not seeing them lol. Also let me know if you would like a part where they visit Pixar films cause if so I need to know before posting part 2 because if no one wants it then the story will will end in part 2 but if people do want it there will be another to be continued part.


	13. What If The Lion King CVDF Part 2

Note: Ok I had a request for a part 3 with Pixar movies. So I will be doing it. I am glad that almost everybody has enjoyed this one so far. Enjoy Part 2! Also Let me just say I have never seen Resucers 2, The Great Mouse Detective, Alantis, or Princess and the Frog so I will be excluding those. I never saw Tangled or Winnie The Pooh 2011 either but I have seen scenes from Tangled because of my little sister and even though I did not see the Winnie The Pooh Film I will be able to end this part of the story there easily.

Story #12

What If The Lion King Characters Visited Other Disney Films Part 2

The Characters travel to Oliver and The Company during the Why Should I Worry Scene

Banzai: Hey does anyone here remember anything about this film other than this one song?

Simba: Nope

Nala: Not at all

Mufasa: Nadda.

Shenzi: Uh uh

Ed: He heah aheh ehah ah ha!

Zazu: Never

Banzai: Yeah it does seem there is not much to remember about this film but this one song...

Simba: Great going Banzai now the Oliver and The Company Fans are going to have a fit.

Mufasa: Guys I think the things we did to mess with the past are taking effect...

Simba: What makes you think that.

Mufasa: Well I don't think that a giant cow shooting lazer beams was in this movie...

A Gaint Cow is attacking the City Shooting Lazers

Dodger: OH CRAP!

Oliver: What are we going to do?

Dodger: your on your own kid

Dodger runs off

Oliver: YOU SON OF A BI...

Oliver is shot by Lazer

Simba: Yep now the fans are going to be really pissed

Mufasa: Alright guys lets get out of here!

Before they make it out Ed is shot by the lazer

They appear in The Little Mermaid during the under the sea scene

Mufasa: I can't breathe

Simba: and we're out!

They travel to the next world which is the Beauty And The Beast World during the Be Our Guest Scene

Simba: Ok now there is defently something that got screwed up here

Instead of the normal characters being there the mice from Cinderella are there

Jak: Something isn't right about this Gus Gus. Wheres Cinderellie

Mufasa: OH GOD YOU ARE SO FREAKEN ANNOYING!

Mufasa squishes Jak out of anger

Shenzi: Well thats just great! Now things are going to get worse!

Banzai: Hey where is Ed?

Shenzi: Ed? Ah great he is gone too

Simba: Yeah he died back in the Oliver and The Company world

Mufasa: lets just leave.

They travel to the Aladdin World during the A Whole New World Scene

Nala: Once again a great pair doing amazing things...

Simba: Ok I am not a very good husband get over it!

Shenzi: Hey guys look a magic lamp! I will get 3 wishes

Banzai: Hey no fair I want 3 wishes

Shenzi: Then you should have found it first!

Simba: We don't have time for these idiots. Lets just go

And Shenzi and Banzai are left behide leaving only 4 characters left as they travel to their own world

Simba: Oh dear...what we did had serious effect on the time period...

The Pride Lands have been taken over by robots

Mufasa:...well this sucks...lets go look for a better world to live in.

Nala: Good Idea...

They ditch the Pride Lands and travel to the Pocahontas world during the Colors Of The Wind Scene

Simba: Pfft can you believe that people wanted to work on this film more than ours? Well we showed them. We showed all of them

Nala: Ah great the Robots have taken over here to!

Zazu: Well this sucks

Simba: hmmm...Well there must be some place they haven't ruled yet...lets keep looking

They Leave and travel to the Hunchback of Norte Dame World during the Topsy Turvey Scene

Simba: ...I don't like it here.

Nala: What the hell are these freaks doing.

Mufasa: Well no robots...

Zazu: I'm still confused about that whats with all of the freaken Robots?

Simba: I don't know but I guess there is no robots here...so that is an advantage.

Nala: yeah but there is a giant hamster attacking everyone...

Simba:...damn...

They leave and travel to Hercules during the training scene

Simba: Ahhhh some good old 90s stuff. The most epic age in disney history.

Nala: I think a lot of people would debate that

Mufasa: well the 90s did have Aladdin, Hercules, Lion King, Mulan... I mean these were some of the most epic films of all time

Simba: A lot better than that 40s bull shit

Pissed Off Fans: There he is! The person who keeps dissing old Disney movies!

Simba: Ah crap!

Nala: I warned you Simba

Simba is sure they will attack him but they walk write past him and get me the person writing all of this lol

Pissed Off Fans: You will pay Dr. Laundry! How dare you diss our favorite films, Also stop screwing up the characters in the Lion King! What do you have agaist Lion King 2 you dick! And another thing stop writing yourself into your stories like your doing right now! Like your good enough to be in the same story as these guys

Dr. Laundry: AHHH AHH! IM SORRY! IM SORRY!

Pissed Off Fan: Get the bird too! He ruined the Lion King by adding The Morning Report to the Movie!

They take Zazu and leave

Simba:...once again damn...

The final 3 travel to the next film which is Mulan during to the Be A Man Scene

Simba: See what I mean Nala? The 90s were so freaken epic!

Nala: How come hardly any of these disney characters have noticed we are here...I mean a few of them have but I am sure the readers would like it if we actually interacted with the characters

Simba: Ok one stop breaking the fourth wall. Two thats more of a crossover thing. We are just here to see the films...and more robots

Mufasa: Seriously how did killing Jimmidy Cricket cause robots to rule disney films?

Simba: Well we also did a lot of things to anger these disney characters and we left a bunch of our characters stuck in other films...I wonder how they are doing...

Snow White

Rafiki: Ok to get my revenge I shall create Giant Evil robots to rule the world!

Bambi

Timon:...oh my god this is so fricken boring!...

Peter Pan

Scar lies dead on the ground

Jungle Book

Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata!

Baloo: Bear Nesicities!

Baghera: You guys have been arguing for hours would you just...

Pumbaa and Baloo: SHUT UP!

Oliver and The Company

Eds ashes remain

Aladdin

Shenzi and Banzai are having a battle to the death still arguing about the lamp

Hercules

Pissed Off Fans: DEATH TO ZAZU! DEATH TO LAUNDRY!

Dr. Laundry: Well this is the end...

Zazu: don't talk to me...

Back to Mulan

Simba: Well that was a waste of time...guys...? Oh that is cold

Nala and Mufasa being annoyed by Simba left him behide and travel to Tarazan during the scene where Tarazan Leaves

Nala: 50 bucks says he isnt really going to leave

Mufasa: We are animals you idiot what do we need with money?

Nala:...I don't know I'm bored what movie is next?

Mufasa: uhhh Fantasia 2000...sadly after this the movies are going to go downhill

Nala: Oh really?

Mufasa: Yep its going to be stuff like Emperors New Grove or Chicken Little

Nala: Ah crap...

They travel to Fantisia duing the Noahs Ark part of the film with Donald and Daisy

Nala: And its flooding again...

They travel to Dinosaur

Nala: Ah here we are in probably one of the most boring disney films ever made...

Mufasa: Yeah lets just get out of here...we are running out of jokes and this story is going downhill now so lets just keep traveling and hoping something interesting will happen

They Travel to the Emperors New Groove where finally something Interesting is happening

A bunch of robots are invading and Rafiki is riding on one

Rafiki: HA! YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME!

Kuzco: HEY THIS MOVIE IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT ME!

Rafiki: Well not anymore...well well well...If it isnt Nala and Mufasa...I see you left the others in other worlds as well! YOU BACKSTABBING BASTARDS!

Nala: And Rafiki has gone insane

Mufasa: So he is the one responsbile for this robot invasian!

Rafiki: Thats right!

Nala: But how? There is no way you could have built these in the Snow White world!

Rafiki: Your Right! Now I am off!

Nala: Wait!

Rafiki: I have more worlds to conquer so Long!

Mufasa: Well Nala we have a lot to do!

To Be Concluded

Join us next time for the big Finale that will include The rest of the classic disney films and the 12 Pixar films as well!


	14. What If The Lion King CVDF Part 3

Note: Hey guys! As a way to apologize for my previous delays here is a update early! Also be sure to read my last note at the end of this story for a big suprise on my next story I will be doing which will be the best story yet!

Story #13

What If The Lion King Characters Visted Other Disney Films Part 3 (Final Part)

Mufasa and Nala are head to head running through the worlds

Lilo and Stich

Nala: Mufasa! They are invading here too!

Lilo: Stich Stop them

Stitch attacks but is killed right away

Lilo: STICH!

Mufasa: Well the future is probably going to be even more messed up with Stitch dead

Nala: And fans are going to be even more pissed...

Treasure Planet

Nala: Ok Mabey you guys can help us fight these robots. You look kind of tough

Jim: Ok guys! We will win this war between Man, Lion, and Giant Robots!

Rafiki: Robots this world is useless. We already have a giant sea from Peter Pan. Just blow the place up!

The Robots begin to bomb the place

Nala: Crap! Mufasa lets get out of here!

Brother Bear

Koda: Kenai! What do we do! They are destroying everything

Mufasa: Don't worry we got this all under control!

Kenai: This is all your fault in the first place!

Nala: Mufasa! Seriously! Stop telling everyone this is our fault. It is but we don't want them to know that!

Mufasa: STOP PRESSURING ME!

Kiara: Mother!

Nala: WHa...ahhh what the hell

Kiara, Kovu, Nuka, Ma, and Uncle Max show up

Mufasa: What are they doing here?

Narrator: Because there are still quite a few disney films to visit epesically since we are going to include Pixar and we need more characters to kill off since you two are the only two left

Mufasa: Wait a second!...since when does this story have a Narrator

Narrator: I was late for work jeez I'm sorry

Kenai: Ok what the hell is going on!

Nala: Great just great! Ok lets just go to the next world and see if something useful is there!

Chicken Little

Mufasa: Great! This is when disney films were getting lame

Kiara: It really isn't that bad of a movie though. In fact none of these really were. And the past few films have been good Disney never even turned to crap just the channel did...

Mufasa:..all in favor of ditching Kiara here say I

Everyone: I!

Kiara: Kovu!

Kovu: Shut up!

They all ditch Kiara and go to Meet The Robinsons...wait did I see this one...no...sorry for wasting your time.

Bolt

Bolt: Ok I will take down these robots

Mufasa: No you idiot we already told you are a tv dog. You do this then you will die and even more fans will be on our asses!

Uncle Max: Tunnels! We Need Tunnels! AHHHH!

Ma: Uncle Max! Stop! Your going to give yourself a heart attack!

Uncle Max falls to the ground and dies from a heart attack

Ma:...woah...

Nala: I have a feeling that all of these sequel characters are going to die and its going to be just me and you again so this whole thing was pointless

Tangled

People in a bar: I have a dream! I have a dream!

Nala: Well we are almost done with the disney films

Ma: Then we have Pixar

Nuka: Yeah this is going to suck

Kovu: So no robots here...

Nala: ...then mabey we should just stay here.

Rapunzel: Good! We were about to sing another song!

Nuka: LETS GET OUT OF HERE!

They all run out but Ma being a slow Meerkat does not make it out on time

MA:NO! NO!NO! NO!

Winnie The Pooh 2011

Nala: Well here we are...we are caught up to date with all of these films...

Mufasa: Yep...Well I guess its time for Pixar

Winnie: Aren't you going to help us from these robots!

Mufasa:...nah...I never really cared for you guys anyways...Now characters like Aladdin or Mulan yeah than I would have...

Nala: Then how come you didn't?

Mufasa: Shut up!

Toy Story

Woody: You are a TOY! You are A Childs Play Thing!

Buzz: You are a very wierd person...

Woody: MAN! YOU ARE A VERY WIERD MAN!

Buzz: oh ...sorry

Woody: YOU IDIOT! DAMN IT! NOW WE HAVE TO REDO THE ENTIRE THING AGAIN! YOU GET THE DAMN CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!

Nala: Told you guys the cast of Toy Story was screwed up.

A Bugs Life

Flik: Yeah we just beat the grasshoppers!...and now...giant robots are attacking!

Kovu: Don't worry we will fight them!

Kovu charges and ends up getting killed instantly

Nala: Why would he even try that...

Flik:...man this sucks...

Toy Story 2

Woody: I RULE! YOU GUYS SUCK! DO YOUR FREAKEN LINES RIGHT!

Nala: Some things never change...

Monsters Inc

Mike: SULLY The Robots!

Sully: Oh god! Mike let go of Boo

Mike: How is that going to help her?

Sully: Its not! Screw the kid we need to get out of here!

Nala: Wow what a dick.

Finding Nemo

Nala: AHHH I CAN'T BREATHE!

The Incredibles

Nala: Great you guys can help us right!

Mr. Incredible: uhhh no...

Nala: But your super heros!

Mr. Incredible: Not until like 20 more mintues of this film can you wait

Nala: NO! Thanks for nothing!

Cars

Nuka gets run over

Nala: Yep I was right its me and you again Mufasa.

Ratatoulie

Remy: Alright Rats! Charge!

All of the rats charge at the robots and are killed immediatly

Nala: You have to feel a little bad...I mean this is all our fault

Mufasa: Nah I dont...I wasnt crazy for this movie

Wall-E

Mufasa: Yes I finally killed a robot

Nala: You killed Wall-E you idiot!

Mufasa: Ah crap!

Toy Story 3

Woody: Don't you talk back!

Buzz: No I have had enough of you!

Woody: Don't you talk shit about me!

Nala: Ahhh this is pointless!

Cars 2

Nala: ok this is the last one! lets keep going Mufasa!

Mufasa: Hey Matter!

Matter: Yeah

Mufasa: YOU SUCK! Pixar was 11 to 11 until Cars 2 came out! How does it feel your the star of the only bad Pixar film? Huh? All of the others got great ratings while your precious little sequel killed the reputation you had!

Matter:...well I uh...

Nala: Mufasa! There is no time for this!

Mufasa: Just face it Matter you are pathetic

Matter runs Mufasa over out of madness and drives his body of a cliff and Mufasa falls into a bunch of driving cars

Mufasa: AHHHHHH!

Nala: NOOOOOO!

Rafiki:Alright Robots! Now we win!

The Robots take over the final world and Nala is the only one left

Nala: Well its all up to me now!

Pumbaa: And Us!

Nala: huh?

Pumbaa and Baloo show up

Baloo: Me and Pumbaa settled our differences and now we are here to help win this war!

Jim: So am I!

Nala: Wait didn't you die earlier?

Jim: How the hell should I know!

Koda: I am here to!

Kenai: I am here to hopefully put an end to this even though this is all your fault!

Nala: Alright guys! Lets fight!

They all are imediatly taken down by the robots

Nala:...well this looks like the end...we really screwed up disney...

So Disney was screwed, The robots soon betrayed Rafiki and made him their slave and We just ruined your childhood! GOOD DAY!

Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the three part saga. Right now I do not know what I want to do for Mondays story But I will think of something.

Now as for this new story I will be doing a third story titled Disney Legends. It will be a crossover between many disney characters where they will come to the real world and it will be epic and some what humorous. But this one will probably be a trioldgy and have a few books for it. Its gona be a long but interesting story and of corse it will include lion king characters. I know what Lion King characters that are going to be in atleast the first book in the troledgy but name some other non lion king characters you would like to see!

- Dr. Laundry


	15. What If Simba Told Nala His Past

Note: Ok so I am not going to promise a new story this wenseday. Just so everyone knows. Delays happen and I am having a lack of ideas however if you guys have any ideas then feel free to share them. I might use one of them and then credit whoever made it up.

Story #14

What If Simba Told Nala His Past

Nala and Simba were just recently united but are already having an argument becuase Simba refuses to return to pride rock

Simba: You think you can just come here and tell me how to run my life! You don't even know what I have been through!

Nala: I would if you would just tell me!

Simba stops for a second, he does not want to tell her thinking that she will leave him for good but he feels if he doesn't say anything then she will just ditch him. So he deciedes to take his chances and tell Nala want he knows he needs to tell her

Simba:...ok...Nala...what Scar knew that I didn't die...

Nala: I should have known! He probably forced you out with Hyenas didn't he?

Simba: No...well actually hyenas did try to attack me but I think Scar was saving my reputation by saying I was dead...

Nala: What are you talking about?

Simba:...Nala...

Simba can't think of a way to say it. He never has actually spoke of it before, only thought of it. He wouldn't even tell Timon and Pumbaa during the years he spent with them

Simba:...I can't do this

Nala: Simba...

Nala goes up nuzzleing Simba

Nala: You can tell me. No matter what I am on your side.

Simba:...Nala...My fathers death was my fault.

Nala imediatly moves away from Simba in shock

Nala:...no...NO! You killed him?

Simba: Please Nala! Let me explain! It wasn't on purpose!

Nala wants to kill Simba where he stands but needs to know what happened so she asks

Nala: What happened

Simba is trying to hold in his tears and emotions while he tells Nala what happened

Simba: I was in the gorge...where the stampede came through...Scar told me my roar was weak so I kept trying to improve it. Eventually I got one out that was lound. I was pround for about 5 seconds until it came...the vibration caused a stampede to come...my dad tried to save me...he saved me...but could not save himself... Scar told me this was my fault and told me to run away and never return..so thats what I did

Nala is in tears while listening to the story and goes right back up to Simba

Nala: Simba...this...this was not your fault

Simba: It was...

Nala: Something about the story doesn't sound right...but in the end it was an accident

Simba: The rest of the pride will not buy that...I am glad your on my side...but I just can't go back.

Nala: Wait Simba...what were you doing in the gorge...

Simba: Scar told me to go down there...wait a mintue

Nala: It all adds up, Whenever someone says Mufasas name he gets furious meaning he never liked his brother. He also always wanted to be king and is very evil...and Scar was the one who told you to go into the gorge...It all adds up. Scar is behide all of this...

Simba:...that bastard...

Simba runs off

Nala: Simba! What are you doing!

Simba: I am going to save Pride Rock and show everyone what Scar did!

And you all know how it ends...except this time I guess Simba will know that it is Scars fault right away...and probably since no one told Timon and Pumbaa they are not even going to know Simba left...ahh well.


	16. What If The Characters Adressed The Fans

Note: Hey guys for missing Friday here is one for Saterday. I have been thinking of ideas and I am almost out. I might need to rewatch the movie or something so I can finally get more ideas. But here is another and I hope the last comedy story. Also the first four chapters of Disney Legends is up. Please check it out. I think you will enjoy where the series goes. And all of the Villains teaming up. And the Heros Teaming up. From Snow White To Winnie The Pooh 2011 many of your favortie characters will protect or destroy the universe!

Story #15

What If They Adressed The Fans

Simba: Hello all fans of our movies. Today Nala, Timon, Pumba and I are want to talk to you about somethings.

Nala: Things such as you jerks acussing us of things

Timon: And things such as you guys not wanting to except certain characters dont really exsist in the Lion King

Pumbaa: So Lets begin

Simba: We did not rip off Kimba. Even though there are some similar images the plots are way different so saying we ripped them off just makes you an idiot who likes to complain

Nala: The word SEX does not appear in the Lion King. It said SFX. If you want subltional messages go watch Rescurers

Timon: Me and Pumbaa are not gay. Stop saying that we are. In fact you want a real gay duo go find Ren and Stimpy

Ren: Hey!

Timon: Oh come on you two literally had sex in a episode

Ren: That was the adult party time and the show was horrible!

Pumbaa: Thats why you dont agree to do spin offs!

Ren: YOU IDIOT! Your are a spinoff show!

Timon: Yeah but we turned down the spin off show of our spin off show

Pumbaa holds up poster that says Timon and Pumbaa Adult Party Time

Stimpy: Damn it Ren that show made me sound terrible

Ren: Thats because Billy West ditched you and left you with a replacement

Stimpy starts sobing and Timon puts his hand on Stimpys sholder

Timon: I can relate

They both start sheding tears and Ren and Pumbaa just awkwardly back off

Simba: ehh...why do I even bothe...OH umm...Kopa is not a real character. He was going to be. But hes not. He did not die before Kiara was born. He never really was real in our world...so...yeah...get over it

Nala: Mehettu or whatever the hell his name was is not a real character either.

Simba: There will never be a Lion King 4

Nala: If there is trust me...it will be horrible and ruin our good name

Simba: Timon! Its your turn!

Timon is still sobing

Pumbaa: I got one! Scar didn't really kill Mufasa

Simba: Yes he did idiot

Pumbaa: Oh...

Nala: You know we might have gotten everything out there Simba...

Simba: No wait I got another one. Me and Nala were not in love in any way as cubs...why do you guys keep writing stories that say we do...

Pumbaa: Well...its because there fans. and even though they make jokes about me and Timon being gay, won't except the fact that characters like Kopa are not real characters in the films, and accuse us of being perverts and hiding messages we still love half of you guys

Timon: Yeah half of you guys make us Rich

Nala: The other half illegally downloaded all 3 of our films and some of the spin offs and put it on youtube for people to watch for free

Simba: We don't like you other half

Timon: Not one bit

Note: Hope you all enjoyed. Save the What If series by giving me ideas plus your reviews!

LAUNDRY...OUT!


	17. What If Timon and Pumbaa Sabotage Worked

Note: OK! Finally got a story up on time! lol. But before we begin I have two topics I feel like discussing. About Kopa and Nalas Dad. I was requested to do a story about Nalas father. I am a little interested but I only see it as a What If Story. By the way if I can once again think of many ideas for it I will do a What If? Volume #2 with 20 more stories. But this person who requested it said they are sick of people saying it was Mufasa or Scar. Or that no one can know who her father is. Well I hate to say this to the person who told me that but it is one of those two. Now Mufasa could be her father and as messed up as that sounds it is completly normal for lions. It really is not a wierd thing with them at all so its not to be looked down apon if that is true. However that also might not be true because this is Disney and even though its normal for lions I could see them going agaist that. They did change Kovu so he would not be Scars son to avoid stuff like that. We will probably never know who her father is unless if a fourth movie comes out which reveals that which probably wont happen and I hope it doesn't. I think a fourth one would ruin the Movies. As for Kopa a lot of people judged me for saying Kopa isn't a character. He is but he is a denied character. Yes he was in the books but in the end all that matters is the films and mabey the t.v. show... Kopa did not die because if he did the creators would have mentioned that in Lion King 2. They wouldn't just give possible hints. So I hope you enjoy the new story. If you actually liked reading my opnion on the topic give me more stuff and I can mention those as well!

Story #16

What If Timon And Pumbaas Sabotage Worked

Timon and Pumbaa both see Simba and Nala falling in love and want to put an end to it

Timon: Pumbaa! We can't let them feel the love tonight! Heres the plan. We shoot a dart a Nalas paw.

Pumbaa: Shouldn't we do more then that

Timon: We will. Its a bunch of things we will do. Each one will ruin there night even more this is just step 1

Timon sneaks up on them and hides in a bush. Then he shoots a dart into Nalas Paw

Nala: Ow!

Simba trys to pull it out but it gets pretty stuck in there

Nala: si..simba...SIMBA STOP! That hurts!

Simba: I'm sorry I'm trying to help.

Nala: I know...sorry for snapping...just pull it out quickly get it over with.

Simba Yanks it out

Nala: OW!

Simba: Its ok its out

Nala: ah...thanks Simba

Simba spits the dart out of his mouth and it goes near Timon but Timon Jumps out of the way

Timon: Wow that was close right Pumbaa

Pumbaa: Yep. Ok so what do we do next?

Timon: We get a spider and drop it on Nala

Pumbaa: Ok

Timon climbs a tree and has a spider slowly approah Nala however he stops when He sees a female Spider who he find attractive

Pumbaa: Well that didn't work

Timon: Wait...Hey...you know what would be good for a first date you two. scaring thinks together

The two spiders grin and both land on Nala

Nala: AH! Get these things off me!

Simba wacks his paw at them but misses and hits Nala instead

Simba: Crap!

Nala:SIMBA!

Timon: This couldn't be going better buddy!

Pumbaa: So what is part 3?

Timon: Behive me my friend

Pumbaa: Why are we going to eat

Timon: No...we are going to cause more Mayhap with this date...and I don't like eating Bees the stingers ruin the meal.

Timon grabs a beehive and throws it at Nala and get a perfect hit

Timon: SCORE FOR TIMON AND PUMBAA!

Nala runs from the bee's and gets stung a lot

Later

Simba and Nala are walking after a horrible night

Simba: So Nala...its...nice here isn't it

Nala just looks depressed and doesn't answer

Simba:...look Nala I'm sorry how this night turned out

Nala: Its still the best Night I have had since cubhood...Its not your fault.

Simba: Best Night Since cubhood...what?

Nala rubs her head on Simbas Chest

Nala: I will explain soon...things are peaceful now so lets just enjoy it before something else happens

Simba is still curious and feels bad about the night but he takes it and nuzzles with Nala

Timon: Alright Pumbaa now for the GRAND FINALE!

Pumbaa: Whats that Timon?

Timon: We are going throw this coconut at Nalas head and it will knock her out. She will never want to be in this Jungle again and we will have our buddy back

Pumbaa: Jeez I don't know. I feel bad about the things we did so far...I mean we have really hurt Nala...

Timon: Its for our own good buddy err...I mean his own good. Lets do this

Timon and Pumbaa climb another tree...wait...how the hell can Pumbaa climb a tree...ah well it doesn't matter

Timon throws the coconut and Nala and she falls to the ground but not knocked out

Simba: What the...

Simba looks up

Simba: YOU!

Nala:...they...have been doing this...

Timon: Crap Pumbaa the plan was going so well

Nala: I can stand this anymore!

Nala runs off

Simba: Nala!

Simba turns his head at Timon and Pumbaa furiously

Simba: How could you guys do this to me!

Timon: You were going to fall in love with her and ditch us!

Simba: What! Look yes I have feelings for Nala but I would have never forgotten about you two. You were my best friends

Pumbaa: Were?

Simba: Yes! Cause now I am going to forget about you guys! Nala come back!

Timon: Simba! Wait!

Pumbaa:...we screwed up...

Timon:...our buddy...hes gone...and he is never coming back...

The End

Note: Very sad for the Timon and Pumbaa fans. You see if there sabotage worked life would be worse for them. Good thing this isn't how it really happened. I love Timon and Pumbaa lol. New Chapter hopefully this Wenseday. I am back on the ball with making these so I think you will be getting one!


	18. What If Kiara Awkwardly Met Kopa

Note: Ok so first of all I am sorry about the delays. I don't know about the schdule anymore because I am focused on other things lately and don't have much time to think of ideas. I got something that I thought might be funny but I would like to get serious with this story again. So this is the last funny story of the book.

Story #17

What If Kiara Awkwardly Met Kopa

Kiara is just enjoying her cub years playing around in the pridelands until a cub she never seen before walks up

Kiara: Hello...who are you? Haven't seen you around here

Kopa: Oh well...I am your brother...

Kiara: Huh?

Kopa: I am your brother...yeah...

Kiara: No you are mistaking me for someone else

Kopa: Oh well you see I kind of was supposed to be Simba and Nala's kid but then the writers went and

Kiara: Writers? What the heck are you talking about

Kopa:ummmm...You kind of replaced me

Kiara: Your wierd. Get away from me you wierdo

Kiara begins to walk off but Kopa runs up in front of her

Kopa: Oh woah woah where are you going?

Kiara: Get out of my face

Kopa: Hey I was just...kidding..Yeah kidding! I am new here...hey want to see something really cool?

Kiara: Uhh...I don't know...

Kopa: Oh just follow me this won't take long

They both approach a cliff

Kopa: Ok look down there

Kiara looks down and Kopa begins to back off

Kiara: uh...I don't see anything

Kopa begins to charge at her, Kiara moves out of the way and Kopa just barely saves himself from falling himself

Kopa: Woah now that was wierd wasn't it?

Kiara: Did you just try to push me down there?

Kopa: What? No! No! heh heh...I would...never ...do that...Yes I would. I want you dead.

Kiara: I am going to tell my dad he will make you sorry!

Kopa: Crap!

Kiara runs off to find her dad and Kopa follows

Kopa: I was kidding!

Kiara: Stop following me! My dad is going to kill you!

Kopa: No he won't I am his son.

Kiara: No you are not!

Kiara pushes Kopa and looses him. She reaches pride rock to tell her dad about what happened

Kiara: Dad! Theres some wierd cub who tried to push me off a cliff

Simba: What! Who!

Kiara: Some wierd guy named Kopa

Simba:...ahh great not this again

Kopa approaches

Kopa: Ok whatever she told you was a damn lie!

Simba: Really Kopa again?

Kopa: What? No Simba you have it all wrong I am just here to visit the family...I am totally over the fact that they replaced me with this whiney little bitch

Kiara: Hey!

Simba: Kopa! Go home with all of the other rejected Disney characters

Kopa: But its so boring there! Mehettu is the only other cub there and he is annoying as hell

Simba: Kopa! NOW!

Kopa: Fine...just let me...(he tackles Kiara) I WILL KILL YOU!

Note: Don't worry Kiara is fine. I rather just amused you or annoyed you. Anyways hope you liked it. 3 more chapters and I plan on them being serious. Well atleast more serious then this lol


End file.
